glee_wiki_twerk_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee Wiki Twerk Team Policies
'General' #Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. #It is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. #Use of multiple accounts is prohibited. #Do not spam links. #The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. #Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. #Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. #No plagiarism. #Do not remove warnings from admins, chat mods, or spam team members from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in a ban. Banning Process Here is the way the bans will go, there will be different categories and a different duration for the time you will be banned if you participate in unwanted behavior. 'Warning and Blocking Rules' Every time you do not obey by these rules, you may be given a warning. If you continue this behavior, it will cost a ban from this wiki depending on the issues that are shown above. If you continue this behavior wihen your ban is over, you will have a ban extension or a larger consequence resulting in a permanent block from this wiki. *Registered users will be given a warning before they are blocked. *Users that are blocked without a warning are able to speak their opinion. 'Comment Rules' *Do not bash at all on the wiki, you will be warned and given a two-day ban if continued. *Do not spam on the comments, you will be given one warning and you will be banned for a day. *Inappropriate content is not acceptable. *Do not offend any users. *Accept each other's opinions. *Agree or disagree with a user's opinion. *Do not bash other users for their insight. *A lot of personal information is not allowed. 'Categories' Each page will have categories but it is important that you know which will be used for this page, failing to do this will result in a ban if irrelevant categories are used. Categories for Twerk Team Members Pages: *Twerkministrators *Twerk Team Members *Twerkerators 'Message Wall and Forum Rules' #Spamming is not allowed. #Profanity of any kind is not allowed, only censored. #Pestering admins for anything constantly will result in a ban. #Be kind to other users' opinions. #Cyber bullying is prohibited. #Do not make offensive comments. #Have fun with communicating with other users about the show! 'Blog Post Rules' #Fanmade fanfictions are allowed! Feel free to write one, but it has to be appropriate. #Do not give out personal information. #Profanity of any kind is not allowed, it must be censored. #Do not offend or scare users in any way. #Do not make pointless blogs. #No cyberbullying. 'Chat Rules' #Profanity is not allowed, only censored. You will be kicked as a warning, if continued, you will be banned. #Sexual explicit content will result in a chat ban. #Spamming will result in a ban. #Do not bash other users or bad girls. #Do not offend users. #Do not scare any users. #Accept others' opinions. #If you have a concern about chat, talk to a chat moderator.